cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
ক্র্যাশ (১৯৯৬)
thumb|300px thumb|300px ডেভিড ক্রোনেনবার্গ এর ক্র্যাশ (১৯৯৬) হ্যাগিস এর ক্র্যাশ (২০০৪) নয় আমার জীবনে দেখা সবচেয়ে অস্বস্তিকর সিনেমাগুলোর একটি। অস্বস্তিকর শব্দটি নেতিবাচক অর্থে ব্যবহার করিনি। আসলে পুরো সিনেমায় যদি বিপরীত ও সমকামী সংগম, গাড়ি দুর্ঘটনা, শুষ্ক ক্ষত, ভগ্ন হাড় আর নাইহিলিস্ট প্রতিবেশ ছাড়া আর কিছু না থাকে তবে স্বস্তি পাওয়ার কোন প্রশ্নই উঠে না। কিন্তু অস্বস্তি জাগানিয়া সিনেমাটি নিঃসন্দেহে নব্বইয়ের দশকের সবচেয়ে সাহসী, মানবিক, উদ্ভাবনী সিনেমাগুলোর একটি। এটা এতোই আউট অফ ট্র্যাক এবং শান্তিতে শায়িত এই বাঙালির পক্ষে ব্যাখ্যা করা এতোই কষ্টকর যে মৌলিক রিভিউ লেখার দুঃসাহস আমি করছি না। সমঝদারির নিদর্শনস্বরূপ একালের পণ্ডিত চলচ্চিত্র সমঝদার রজার ইবার্ট এর রিভিউটার ভাবানুবাদ করছি। ইবার্টের সব না হলেও অধিকাংশ রিভিউ পড়েই আমি মুগ্ধ হই। তার কোন কোন রিভিউ ভাল না লাগার একটা বড় কারণ হতে পারে দর্শকদের প্রতি বড্ড বেশি দায়বদ্ধতা, এতো দায়বদ্ধতা ভাল লাগে না, নিজের যা ইচ্ছা তাই লেখার মধ্যে যে মজাটা আছে দায়বদ্ধতা সেটার ক্ষতি করে; অবশ্য এটাও সত্য যে দায়বদ্ধতা সকল ধরণের শিল্প সমালোচনা বা সমঝদারিরই একটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ উপাদান। ইবার্টের করা ক্র্যাশ এর রিভিউ আমার মতে ইতিহাসের সবচেয়ে যথার্থ চলচ্চিত্র সমালোচনাগুলোর একটি। এর একটি বঙ্গানুবাদ থাকা উচিত বলে মনে হল। কথা না বাড়িয়ে বরং শুরু করি: রজার ইবার্টের রিভিউয়ের বঙ্গানুবাদ বুঝতে পারছি যে কাজটা করা উচিত না, কিন্তু কমন সেন্স এবং প্রতিরোধের সব বাঁধ ভেঙে গেছে; যতোটা বুঝতে পারছি করা উচিত না ঠিক ততোটাই বুঝতে পারছি যে কাজটি আমি করবোই- এমন অনুভূতির সাথে কমবেশি আমরা সবাই পরিচিত। এই পরিচিতিটাই ডেভিড ক্রোনেনবার্গ এর ক্র্যাশ বোঝায় কাজে দেবে, এই সিনেমা বুঝতে হলে কল্পনার ডানায় ভর করে হলেও একবার সেই ক্রান্তিকালীন অনুভূতিটা ছুঁয়ে দেখতে হবে। এমন আত্মগ্রাসী অনুভূতির সাথে সবচেয়ে বেশি ঘনিষ্ঠতা যৌনাকাঙ্ক্ষার। অবশ্য লুটেরা, জুয়ারী, মাদকাসক্ত বা পেশাদার কসরতবাজ- যারা ঝুঁকির মাঝে আনন্দ পায়- তাদের জন্যও এ ধরণের অভিজ্ঞতা লাভের দুয়ার প্রশস্ত। ক্র্যাশ এর সবগুলো চরিত্রই এমন এক আত্মগ্রাসী ক্রান্তিকালীন অবস্থার মধ্যে দিনাতিপাত করে, তারা যৌনক্ষুধা এবং গাড়ি দুর্ঘটনার মাঝে এক ধরণের সংযোগ খুঁজে পেয়েছে। এই সংযোগ-বিমূঢ়তা তাদেরকে তাড়িয়ে বেড়াচ্ছে নিরন্তর, তারা একান্তই অসহায়। অবশ্যই গাড়ি দুর্ঘটনার সাথে যৌনক্ষুধার এমন কোন মেলবন্ধন নেই। নিছক যৌন তাড়নায় সামনের লেন লক্ষ করে ঘণ্টায় ৬০ মাইল বেগে গাড়ি চালিয়ে নিজেকে ধ্বংস করে ফেলার তাগিদ কারও মধ্যে আছে বলে জানা নেই। এমন কোন ব্যক্তির সন্ধান কেউ দিতে পারবেন বলেও মনে হয় না। চরম স্যাডোম্যাসোকিস্ট দের মধ্যেও কিছু নিয়ন্ত্রণ ক্ষমতা আছে। প্রচণ্ড বেগে গাড়ি চালিয়ে নিজেকে মৃত্যুর দিকে ঠেলে দেয়াটা কারও কাছে আকর্ষণীয় হতে পারে এবং এই অন্তিম পরিণতির মধ্যে আত্মহত্যার বদলে মহান আত্মতৃপ্তির অনুভূতি লাভ করতে পারে, এমনটা ভাবাই যায় না। ক্র্যাশ এর চরিত্রগুলো অন্ধ যৌন ফেটিশিজম (অজৈব বস্তুর প্রতি যৌন আকর্ষণ) এ আক্রান্ত, যদি এটাকে একটা রোগ ধরা হয়। তবে এটা এমন এক প্রকার ফেটিশিজম যা বাস্তবে কারও মধ্যে নেই। ক্রোনেনবার্গ এমন এক সিনেমা বানিয়েছেন যেটা গড়ন এবং কাঠামোর দিক দিয়ে পর্নোগ্রাফিক হলেও ফলাফলের দিক দিয়ে একেবারেই নয়। ক্র্যাশ থেকে গাড়ি, দগদগে শুষ্ক ক্ষত, ক্রাচ, আঘাতের চিহ্ন এবং চর্মরোগগুলো উঠিয়ে সেখানে গতানুগতিক যৌন ভিডিওচিত্রের উপাদান যোগ করে দিলেই একটা পর্নো মুভি দাঁড়িয়ে যাবে। কিন্তু এই অস্বস্তিকর উপাদানগুলো যোগ করার মাধ্যমে ক্র্যাশ তার সকল পর্নোগ্রাফিক বৈশিষ্ট্য হারিয়েছে, হয়ে উঠেছে মানব মনের এক সার্থক চিত্রায়ন। আমরা কত সহজেই উত্তেজক জিনিস বা বিষয়গুলোর দাসে পরিণত হই, সেগুলো অধিকারের জন্য নিজের সাত খুন মাফ করে দেই, অন্যের ক্ষতি করে হলেও তা অধিগ্রহণ করি, আর দিন শেষে নিজেকে প্রবোধ দেই। thumb|300px কলেজের প্রেসিডেন্ট নিজের যৌনক্ষুধা চরিতার্থ করার জন্য শিক্ষার্থীদের দুর্বলতার সুযোগ নিয়েছে, সিনেমার নায়ক বা টিভি পরিবেশক অমুক দিন অমুক রাস্তায় এক বেশ্যার কণ্ঠলগ্ন হয়েছে- এমন খবর প্রায়শঃই শোনা যায়। শুনে আমরা ভাবি- কি দরকার ছিল ভাই, নিজের খ্যাতিটাকে ক্ষণিকের উত্তেজনায় এভাবে ধ্বংস করার কি প্রয়োজন ছিল, কি ভাবছিলে তোমরা কাজটা করার সময়? উত্তর হচ্ছে, তারা ভাবছিলো: ক) আমি এটা করতে চাই খ) এটা করে আমার পার পাওয়ার সুযোগ আছে ক্র্যাশ মানুষের এই গহীন অনুভূতিটা বুঝতে পেরেছে। সিনেমার একটি চরিত্রকে এমন অনুভূতি সম্পর্কে বলতে শোনা যায়, “a benevolent psychopathology that beckons toward us”। এটা মানুষের যৌন তাড়না বিষয়ক এক অদ্ভুত এবং অন্তর্দৃষ্টিসম্পন্ন সিনেমা। তুলনা করার জন্য এ ধরণের সিনেমার মধ্যে এখন কেবল “Belle de Jour,” “Peeping Tom” এবং “Damage” এর নামই মনে আসছে। কাঠামোর দিক দিয়ে পর্নোগ্রাফিক হলেও এই পুরো সিনেমার মধ্যে এমন কোন মুহূর্ত নেই যা দর্শকদের যৌনক্ষুধা উস্কে দিতে পারে। এসব উপাদান সযত্নে কর্তনের মাধ্যমে ক্রোনেনবার্গ তার বিষয়বস্তুর মধ্যে এক ধরণের বরফ শীতল বিমূর্ত পবিত্রতা নিয়ে এসেছে। সিনেমার প্রথম দৃশ্যে দেখা যায় একটি মেয়ে তার উন্মুক্ত বক্ষ চেপে ধরছে একটি এরোপ্লেনের চকচকে ধাতব পৃষ্ঠে। এরপর সে রঙিন ধাতব পৃষ্ঠটি চাটতে থাকে, একই সময় তার যৌনসঙ্গীর জিভও ঘুরে ফিরতে থাকে তার চর্মজুড়ে। মেয়েটির নাম ক্যাথেরিন ব্যালার্ড (ডেবোরাহ কারা আংগার)। কিছুক্ষণ পর তাকে বাসায় দেখা যায়, তার স্বামী জেমস (জেমস স্পেডার) ফিরে আসে। দুজনে দুজনার ঐদিনের কৃতকর্ম মিলিয়ে দেখে, বুঝতে পারে কিভাবে দুজনেই পাবলিক প্লেসে সেক্স করে এসেছে, দুজনেই ধরা পরার ঝুঁকি থেকে তৃপ্তি লাভ করেছে। তাদের কথা বলার ভঙ্গিটা খুব লক্ষ করার মত: শীতল এবং একেবারেই আন্তরিক নয়। এর মানে কিন্তু এই না যে তারা একে অপরকে ভালোবাসে না, বরং উল্টোটাই সত্যি। তাদের মন এবং স্বাদে কতো মিল এটা ভেবেই তারা বিস্মিত হয়, এই বিমূঢ়তাই তাদের মাঝে অদ্ভুত শীতলতা এনে দেয় যাকে নির্লিপ্ততা ভেবে ভ্রম হয়। এর পরপরই জেমস দুর্ঘটনায় পরে, আরেকটি প্রাইভেট কারের সাথে মুখোমুখি তীব্র সংঘর্ষ। উল্টো দিক থেকে আসা গাড়ির সামনের সিটে একটি লোক একটি নারী ছিল, সংঘর্ষের পর লোকটি ছিটকে জেমসের গাড়িতে এসে পড়ে, তৎক্ষণাৎ মৃত্যু হয়। বেঁচে থাকে অপর গাড়ির মেয়েটি, নাম হেলেন (হলি হান্টার)। ভয়ানক আহত জেমস এক দৃষ্টিতে হেলেনের দিকে চেয়ে থাকে। একই হাসপাতালের একই ওয়ার্ডে ভর্তি করা হয় তাদেরকে, কেইন, ব্রেইস এবং টেনে টেনে আনা আইভি ব্যাগ হাতে দুজনের আবারও দেখা হয় হাসপাতালের ওয়ার্ডে। ছাড়া পাওয়ার পর দুজনেই একই দিনে একই সময়ে নিজেদের বিধ্বস্ত গাড়ি দুটো দেখতে কার পাউন্ডে যায়। দেখা হওয়ার পর জেমস বলে, “Can I give you a lift?”, “I somehow find myself driving again”। এবার হেলেনকে নিয়ে আবারও প্রায় মুখোমুখি সংঘর্ষ থেকে বেঁচে যায় জেমস, এরপর তারা এয়ারপোর্টের গ্যারেজে গাড়ি থামিয়ে অন্তরঙ্গ সংগমে মিলিত হয়। কি ঘটলো এতোক্ষণ? এখান থেকে সংঘর্ষ এবং হতাহত উঠিয়ে নিয়ে তার বদলে সাধারণ প্রেমের সিনেমার উপাদান জুড়ে দিলেই কাহিনীর অগ্রগতি বুঝতে আর কোন বাঁধা থাকে না। প্রথম সংঘর্ষ উঠিয়ে সেখানে এক পার্টিতে হঠাৎ দুজনের চোখাচোখি বসানো যাক, স্বামীটিকে মৃত্যুর বদলে বোকা এবং গোঁয়াড়ের মত কোন কাজ করতে দেয়া হোক, ভাগ্যের জোড়ে পরে তাদের আবারও দেখা হোক, দুজনে একসাথে কিছু করতে গিয়ে ভয়ংকর কোন পরিস্থিতি থেকে বেঁচে যাক, তাদের মধ্যে হঠাৎ যৌন আকাঙ্ক্ষা জেগে উঠুক- এমন সরলরৈখিক প্রেমকাহিনী বুঝতে কারোই অসুবিধা হওয়ার কথা না, বরং এতোকিছুর শেষে দর্শকদের মুখিয়ে থাকার কথা একটি অন্তরঙ্গ যৌনদৃশ্যের জন্য। ক্র্যাশ এ কিন্তু দর্শকদের এমন প্রতিক্রিয়া হয় না, ঘটনাগুলো যে আমাদের অস্বস্তিতে ফেলছে তাও না, বরং বলা যায় সিনেমার পাত্র-পাত্রীর যৌন আবেগে জ্বলে ওঠাই আমাদের যৌনাবেগের লাল বাতি জ্বালিয়ে দেয়। এরপর আরও চরিত্র আসে। ভন মূলত আলোকচিত্রশিল্পী যে কিনা ইতিহাসের বিখ্যাত সব সেলিব্রিটি গাড়ি দুর্ঘটনা পুনরায় মঞ্চায়িত করে, মঞ্চায়ন বললে ভুল হবে, অতীত দুর্ঘটনাগুলোর অনুকরণে নতুন দুর্ঘটনা ঘটায়। এই লাইভ ক্র্যাশ দেখতেও অনেকে জড়ো হয়। যেমন জেমস ডিন দুর্ঘটনা আবার ঘটায় ভন। তার ছোট্ট কিন্তু একাগ্র দর্শকদের উদ্দেশ্যে মঞ্চায়নের আগে সে বলে, “Notice that we use no seat belts, padded suits or roll bars,” “We rely only on the skill of our drivers.” ভন থাকে গ্যাব্রিয়েলার (রোজানা আর্কুয়েট) সাথে যে কিনা ব্রেইস ছাড়া হাটতে পারে না, পুরো পা-ই ভাঙাভাঙা। জেমস ডিনের দুর্ঘটনা মঞ্চায়ন করার সময় যে গাড়ি চালায় (পিটার ম্যাকনিল) তার সাথে ভন নিয়মিত কাজ করে, ভনের নিজের গাড়িটি হচ্ছে লিংকন কন্টিনেন্টাল। গুলিবিদ্ধ হওয়ার সময় ঠিক এমন একটি গাড়িতেই যাচ্ছিলেন জন এফ কেনেডি। thumb|300px অল্পদিনের মাঝেই ভন এর রাজ্যে আগমন ঘটে জেমস, ক্যাথেরিন ও হেলেন এর। তারা কিন্তু নিছক দৈবের বশে একত্রিত হয় নি। একই ধরণের স্বাদ এবং ফেটিশ লালন করার কারণেই তাদের সাক্ষাৎ ঘটেছে। এই তিন জন এবং ভন সহ মোট চার জনের মধ্যে সম্ভাব্য প্রায় সকল উপায়ে এবং বিন্যাসে সেক্স হয়, বিষমকামী, সমকামী কোনকিছুই বাদ যায় না। তবে কার সাথে কার সংগম ঘটছে তার চেয়েও গুরুত্বপূর্ণ হয়ে উঠে কোন পরিবেশে ঘটছে সেটা। সংগমাহত চরিত্রগুলোকে সেড়ে ওঠার জন্য যথেষ্ট সময়ও দেয় না ক্রোনেনবার্গ, বুঝিয়ে দেয় তারা সবাই আসলে যৌনক্ষুধা ও বিহ্বলতায় অচেতন। এই আত্মগ্রাসী পথে তারা চলতেই থাকে, কারণ থেমে পড়ার কোন ইচ্ছা নেই, কোথায় যাচ্ছে জানে না, কিন্তু যেতে হবে সেটা জানে। তাদেরকে বুঝতে হলে আমাদের তাদের টার্ন অন গুলো কেটে ফেলে সেখানে নিজেদের টার্ন অনগুলো স্থাপন করতে হবে, কারণ স্বতঃই টার্নড অন হওয়ার কোন উপায় নেই এখানে। ১৯৯৬ সালের মে মাসে যখন কান চলচ্চিত্র উৎসবে ক্র্যাশ প্রদর্শিত হয় তখন অনেকেই থিয়েটার ছেড়ে পালিয়েছিল। কেনাডা এবং ইউরোপে বিপুল বিতর্কের সাথেই চলেছে সিনেমাটি, এগুলোর ইতি ও নেতিবাচক উভয় দিকই ছিল। যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে ফাইন লাইন স্টুডিও এটা বণ্টন করছে যদিও স্টুডিওর মালিক টেড টার্নার নিজেই সিনেমাটা ঘৃণা করে। সুতরাং সন্দেহ নেই যে অনেক দর্শককেই এটি অস্বস্তি ও বিরক্তির চূড়ান্ত সীমায় পৌঁছে দেবে। একে বলা যায় কম্পিউটার এর হাতে নির্মিত একটি পর্নো মুভি। ব্যাপারটা যেন এমন- কম্পিউটার যৌনতা বিষয়ে গিগাবাইট গিগাবইট তথ্য ডাউনলোড করেছে, গাড়ির সাথে আমাদের ভালোবাসার বিষয়টা আবিষ্কার করেছে, এবং এই দুই তাড়নাকে ভুল অ্যালগরিদমে জুড়ে দিয়েছে। এর ফলে বেরিয়ে এসেছে প্রচণ্ড চ্যালেঞ্জিং, সাহসী এবং মৌলিক একটি শিল্পকর্ম- হয়ে উঠেছে পর্নোগ্রাফি কৌশলের একটি সুচতুর ব্যবচ্ছেদ। আমি ছবিটির প্রশংসা করেছি যদিও বলতে পারবো না যে এটা আমার ভাল লেগেছে। সিনেমার দৈর্ঘ্যটা বড্ড বেশি। সিনেমা শেষে আমার মনে হচ্ছিল- বিখ্যাত কোন পরিচালক যদি আমার ফেটিশগুলো নিয়ে করা কোন সিনেমায় এমন ভালোবাসা ও মনোযোগ বিস্তার করতো! বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৯৬ বিষয়শ্রেণী:এলজিবিটি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইরটিক থ্রিলার বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ডেভিড ক্রোনেনবার্গ